


I Would Do Anything For You

by westallenfluff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenfluff/pseuds/westallenfluff
Summary: Waking up is so hard to do, but he makes it better.My first time writing fanfiction!! Super short, but cute.





	I Would Do Anything For You

Weekends were her favorite days. Getting to sleep in was her favorite part. During the week she probably slept 4 to 5 hours a day due to long nights at CCPN. So sleeping until 12 in the afternoon was a blessing on earth to her.

The thunderstorm outside woke her up earlier than usual, but she wasn’t complaining. She woke up with her head lying on his chest and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She brought her hand up to his face and started to caress it, tracing his small moles with her fingers. She loved the way Barry looked when he slept.  Loved the way his nose crinkled every couple of minutes depending on the dreams he was having and the way he looked more boyish and innocent. She wanted to get lost in him every morning.

After a while Iris couldn’t resist anymore, she lifted her head so she was right on top of him and placed a small soft kiss on his lips. That immediately got the attention of Barry because he was wide awake in less than a second. “Morning.” He said, smiling against her lips. She always thought his morning voice was his sexiest. It was so raspy and groggy that she just wanted to hear it forever.

“Morning  babe.”  He said with a smile despite the early wake up. As long as he was lying next to her he didn’t care what time it was. He looked up at his beautiful girlfriend and thought about how truly lucky he was. Him, a science nerd who talks way to much is dating the prettiest and sweetest girl in the world. Everyday felt like a dream with her, and he never wanted to wake up.

“I love you, you know that?” he said

“Of course I do, you tell me every minute of every day. But I love you too, maybe even more.”

“Not possible.” He said giving another quick kiss. “How about I go make you some coffee and breakfast, then we curl up onto the couch and watch your 80s chick flick movies.”

“You would do that for me.”

“I would do anything, and I mean anything for you.”

Iris truly did have the best boyfriend ever; Kind, considerate, and loving. She didn’t know what she did to deserve him. She gave him another kiss but this time it was not quick or soft, it was hard and passionate, causing them to stay in bed for just a little while longer.


End file.
